


The Sorcerer, the King, and the Simpleton

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Arthur/Merlin, simpleton!Arthur meets Dragon</p><p>When I read the first line of the prompt above, I thought it was simpleton!Arthur meeting the Great Dragon. I love the prompt above and it looks super awesome but I thought this would make an awesome prompt too! <3</p><p>There is no slash, just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer, the King, and the Simpleton

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur has no free will, as in the episode.
> 
> There is a moment of graphic description about a minor character's death.

"Arthur, come on!"

"I won't leave him, Merlin. I won't."

"Arthur we have to go."

"No. Merlin, I can't."

Merlin looks around desperately, looking for someone to help, but the other knights have gone. It's only him and Arthur. And Sir Kay, but he won't be any use to anyone. The beating at the door gets louder and more insisted and Merlin can hear the wood, even strengthened with magic, starting to give.

"You have to! Come on!"

"I can't leave him."

"Arthur, he's already dead."

"He's not."

Merlin looks again at Kay and sure enough, he's still breathing.

"He will be. Within ten minutes. Less."

"I won't let him die alone. Not when there's a chance he may live."

"He won't. Arthur, he can't. Look at him!"

His innards are falling out of him. Merlin knows that not even Gaius can fix this. Not even magic has a chance. Arthur's jaw hardens.

"Then he shall die knowing-"

The door shivers and the head of a battering ram crashes through. Merlin, in the moment, remembers the spell he used before and his eyes flash before he can reconsider.

"Huh."

"Arthur, come on."

"Okay."

Merlin grabs Arthur's wrist and pulls, and Arthur follows. Tripping along behind Merlin and humming to himself as they run. Merlin can hear shouting behind him and there's a glow of torches on the walls, but he knows the way out. He runs faster and Arthur keeps up easily, still humming to himself. Merlin tugs and they turn, left and then right, into the passage. Through they speed and then they burst out into the night. Merlin keeps running until they hit the edge of the trees, where he's brought to a standstill by a sword at his stomach. Arthur bumps into him and the sword only just lowers in time to keep Merlin from being skewered.

"Oomph. Sorry, sorry," Arthur says. 

"Merlin!" Gwaine says, grinning.

"Gwaine. Thanks for the welcome. We need to move, they're right behind us," Merlin says. 

"The others?"

"There are no others."

"Wow. Just a scouting party, sire? Just poke our noses in and stir up an ants's nest."

"Ants bite. Don't sit on a nest," Arthur says, looking very serious. 

Gwaine blinks at Arthur but there's no time for explanations. Merlin shoves, Gwaine moves and they're running again. Gwaine's leading this time, weaving through the trees and covering their tracks with circles and back tracking and following previous steps. Merlin covers them still further with a spell and Arthur just trips along behind them. At last Gwaine stops running, slowing to a jog and then a walk.

"Come on. Elyan and the other's are this way," Gwaine says.

"We know Elyan, don't we Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"Yes Arthur. Come on," Merlin says. 

Now that they're not running Merlin lets go Arthur's wrist and Arthur bounces a bit in delight, catching up to Gwaine and walking beside him, trying to copy the way Gwaine's walking. Merlin laughs at the odd, rolling gait that trips Arthur every few steps. Gwaine gives them increasingly worried looks. When Arthur reaches for Gwaine's sword, probably drawn to it's shine, Gwaine stops.

"Right. What the hell kind of joke is this?" He says, glaring at Arthur, moving his sword out of reach.

"Um," Merlin reaches for a reason, an excuse. 

"I like jokes. Laughing is fun," Arthur says, trotting round Gwaine trying to get to the sword. 

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin says, grabbing him and stopping him. 

"Merlin, what has happened to him?" Gwaine asks. 

"It was... I think it was a spell," Merlin says, deciding honesty is best. 

"Did they have a sorcerer? Damn. We hadn't counted on that at all."

"No."

"Sorcerer. They have magic," Arthur says. 

"Come on, let's keep moving," Merlin says. 

Gwaine nods and, now that he's not suspicious of a joke, he seems perfectly happy to have Arthur at his side. This version of Arthur is much quieter than the other, head always turning to try and take everything in at once. His hands are always straying to touch the trees, fingers rubbing the bark and leaves.

Soon enough they reach a denser patch of trees and brush. Gwaine pushes through, holding up a curtain of ivy for Arthur to duck under with Merlin at his heels, and then there's a camp before them. Elyan's grinning at their side and Percy ahoys them from a hastily constructed tent. Thing. It's shelter, anyway. Leon's with the horses and a few more knights are scattered here and there.

"The king has returned!" Elyan calls.

"Who is the king?" Arthur asks, peering around. 

"Ah, and here we have a problem," Gwaine says. 

There's chaos as Merlin and Gwaine try to explain, and Arthur wanders off to poke at one thing or another. Merlin keeps him in his sights and watches as Leon breaks away from the bickering knights (who is to blame, why they have a sorcerer, how they can beat him, what to do about their king). Leon goes to stand, deferential as ever, watching over Arthur. Merlin smiles and turns back to the bickering idiots in front of him.

"Stop talking," Merlin says, and, to his surprise, they quiet down, "Arthur is enchanted, but I believe I know of a sorcerer who can break the enchantment. He lives some way into these woods. I suggest we make for Camelot, taking a detour on the journey for this sorcerer."

"Magic is forbidden. Why do you know a sorcerer?" Gwaine says, suspicious. 

"I know _of_ him. He came to Camelot some years ago and Arthur has had some luck tracing him. The rest... it is but rumour," Merlin says, praying no one questions him too closely.

"Let's hope rumour is correct. Fine, that's a good suggestion. We break camp at dawn, if Leon agrees," Elyan says. 

Merlin nods and goes to fetch Arthur from Leon's stoic care. Leon doesn't seem bothered by his king suddenly acting like a child, though. He's laughing as Arthur runs in circles about a tree, chasing some unseen creature.

"Uh, is he chasing his tail?" Merlin asks. 

"No, he's trying to get a look at the back of his head," Leon says. 

Merlin smiles and steps forward to stop Arthur's endless quest.

"Oh, hello," Arthur says, coming up short. 

"Hi Arthur. We're staying here for the night," Merlin says. 

"In the forest?"

"Yes."

"As you see fit, of course."

Merlin shakes away the bafflement that is a natural reaction to Arthur being so willing. The spell wore off pretty fast last time, but Merlin has since become far more adept at casting spells, so he's not sure this time he'll be so lucky.

"Where is Sir Mordred?" Merlin asks, suddenly noticing his absence. 

"He's fetching water. I need to go set a watch, Merlin," Leon says. 

"I've got this."

Leon nods and, pausing to press a hand to Arthur's shoulder, he leaves them. Merlin nudges Arthur gently to the place the knights have gathered to tell stories and sits beside him, smiling at Arthur's wide eyed fascination for the tall tales being put forwards.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, later, when the stories are over and they're all rolled up ready to sleep. 

"Shh. Go to sleep," Merlin whispers. 

"Okay."

Merlin settles deeper into his blankets. They hadn't dared light a fire so they're all sleeping close to one another to keep the cold at bay. Merlin has Arthur on one side, shifting and humming, and Percival on the other, snoring away. Leon's the other side of Arthur and he seems content, though wakeful.

"Merlin?"

"Hush, Arthur."

"But are we sleeping here all night?"

"Yes."

"It's cold. And hard."

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

"You may have my blanket, sire. If you wish," Leon says. 

"Then you'll get cold, Leon," Arthur says. 

"I'll be fine my lord."

"No. Merlin?"

"Yes?"

Merlin sighs as Arthur wriggles closer, fingers of one hand wriggling through to Merlin's body.

"You're quite warm under there. Can I come under?"

"Arthur..."

"I'm too cold to sleep."

Merlin sighs and lifts his blankets, allowing Arthur to wriggle closer. Arthur's blanket over his own and Arthur's body against his does make it warmer, he has to admit. Arthur shifts around a bit, then hums thoughtfully.

"Leon?"

"Yes sire?"

"I think you should come under too. Then I'll be warm that side as well."

Leon, to Merlin's surprise, crawls under without a pause. Unexpected. Arthur sighs happily, wriggles, and then dozes off to snuffling snores. 

"Thank god. He always was chatty, as a youngster," Leon says, sounding amused. 

"He's a pain whatever form he's in," Merlin grumbles. 

Leon laughs.

"True. I remember him like this. Well, not really. He hasn't been for a long, long time. As a small child he'd sometimes get this wonder about everything, he'd come trotting after his nurse, eyes wide, hand in her skirts to keep upright as his eyes wandered everywhere except where he was going."

"How old were you?"

"Mm. Nine, ten. When he was a squire, just starting out, late at night he'd try to join in the other squires' giggling and talking but they were all too deferential. So Arthur crept around, insulting the knights until he found someone willing to insult him back."

"You?"

"No! I didn't dare. He just crawled close one night, like this. No fire. We happened to be sleeping side by side and he crept closer and closer until he was practically in my arms, then muttered something about body heat. I was injured later and he came and found me, checked on me. It was... I decided I would serve him, that day."

Merlin nods. Arthur's like that. He's prattish and annoying and stupid but he does these things and suddenly he's someone you'd give your life for. Merlin's heard stories like this before, from older knights. The kindness of a child, the care of their prince for them. And from the younger there are tales of courage and brotherhood and equality. Arthur's managed to earn their respect and they all have a different story to tell about how. Merlin was going to try a few murmured spells to get Arthur back, but with Leon and Arthur so close he doesn't dare. 

When morning comes Merlin wakes later than the knights, who are already striking camp and packing up when he stirs. Arthur's still warm against his side and Merlin assumes it's this extra warmth that allowed him to sleep. Leon's gone, though. Probably supervising. Merlin turns his head to check Arthur and finds Arthur awake, eyes grave.

"Oh good. I was waiting for you to wake. Gwaine wanted me to get ready to leave, but I said I'd wait for you," Arthur says. 

"All right. Gwaine's not going to let you get hurt, though," Merlin says. 

"No. Someone was hurt. Kay was hurt, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to be all right?"

Merlin shakes his head and watches Arthur's eyes fill with tears. He's only seen Arthur cry once before, at the shrine for the Druids. Even for his father his tears were mostly private or teetering on his eyelashes, kept from falling through sheer force of will. But now there are tears. Merlin braces himself for childish crying, but it doesn't come. Arthur sits up and rubs his face, sniffing.

"He's not going to get better?" he asks, softly.

"No."

Merlin sits too and watches, wondering what will happen now. Arthur nods and gets to his feet, looking around as if he's lost. Merlin stands.

"What will happen to him?"

Merlin swallows, thinking of the bandits habit of taking heads and putting them on display. This Arthur doesn't need to know about that, though. Not when a side effect of the spell is such childishness. 

"When we return home to Camelot there will be a ceremony, a feast and a chance to mourn."

"Okay. What about Loholt? And Lucan? Are they coming?"

Merlin remembers them running in the opposite direction. He has no idea where they are.

"I don't know. I think they are going a different way. They may return, though."

"Okay." 

Arthur wanders away to sit by a tree, hand running against the bark. 

"Is he all right?" Leon asks, jogging over and starting to roll up their beds. 

"Yes. We have dealt with Sir Kay."

"Oh. He always takes it hard. Like this... how he is now?..."

Leon shrugs and Merlin nods. They watch Arthur, but it's nearly time to move. Merlin supposes he should get Arthur onto a horse. He sighs and starts to move forward, but Leon chuckles and points to where Percival is leading over a horse, towards Arthur. They watch.

Arthur stands and the horse butts him in the stomach, making him laugh. Percival says something and Arthur nods, and Percival shows him how to mount. They watch as Arthur tries and, with Percival's aid, manages to get into the saddle. His co-ordination is completely off, though, and he cries out as he slips, nearly falling off the other side, saved by Percival's hand on his thigh. There's more laughter as Percival gets Arthur's feet in the stirrups and then Arthur's holding onto the pommel, grinning broadly, seated at last.

"Merlin!" Arthur cries.

Merlin waves and Arthur tries to wave back without taking his hands off the pommel. He slips again and laughs as he manages to right himself. 

"I think someone should mount behind him," Leon says, half laughing half grave. 

Merlin nods and goes to do so, letting Percival give him a hand up then nudging Arthur's feet out of the stirrups.

"No! I need my feet there!" Arthur says, petulance reminiscent of the other Arthur. 

"It's okay. I'll do it. You just hang on and I'll keep us safe."

"Oh. Okay. Leon! Are you coming too? We're going to find a sorcerer!"

"Hush. Don't shout that. In fact, don't shout at all. It's not safe," Merlin says, as Leon waves in acknowledgement and swings up into the saddle of his horse. 

"But you'll make us safe."

"No noise."

"As you wish. You know best after all."

Merlin snorts but Arthur's agreeing with him, so he keeps quiet himself. He's still a bit amused by this Arthur. It's so easy to advise this one. There's no stubborn assertion of will. Merlin feels a wince of guilt shiver through him at taking that away from Arthur, but then they're off, moving slowly and quietly on their horses, no one speaking. 

Arthur's head goes one way then the other, looking around and around. He keeps reaching out to touch the trees and the leaves, fingers running over the horse's mane, over Merlin's clothed knee. He touches everything he can, leaning against Merlin trustingly. Merlin feels the guilt grow. Maybe Arthur's wrong to trust him. It feels wrong. This Arthur is quiet and sweet and easy, but he's not really Arthur. Not completely. 

Leon holds up a hand and they stop, knights dismounting and drawing their swords. Arthur tries to throw himself off after them, but Merlin holds him still. He considers hiding, but if they have to run being on horseback is better. The sit very still, waiting for Leon to call the all clear. 

The all clear comes and they move off again, Percival and Gwaine walking softly, silently ahead of them now and two knights coming behind the same way, their horses lead by Leon and Mordred. Arthur watches it all, then tips his head back and watches Merlin. Which is uncomfortable. 

"You have blue eyes," Arthur says.

"Hush. Remember?"

"Mm. Okay."

Arthur pouts and settles against Merlin and soon goes slack and limp. Merlin leans forward to check he's not died, but he's just dozing. They ride for hours, Arthur waking and whispering loudly sometimes, sometimes sleeping, sometimes reaching out to touch things or watch things, his limbs going in all different directions. When they stop for the night, camp going up as efficiently as ever, Arthur sits by a tree and folds his hands to watch. 

"Merlin. We're set for the night," Leon says, coming over. 

"No fire again?" Merlin asks.

"No fire."

Merlin nods. He's watching Arthur, frowning at the far away, slack jawed look.

"He's simple," Leon states.

"Mm."

"Merlin?"

"Mm?"

"Can this sorcerer really fix him? I assume it's dragoon you are taking us to. He's not exactly..."

"He's all I know."

"We need him back, Merlin. We need our king."

"I know."

Leon nods and goes to be all knightly and in command, leaving Merlin with his guilt.

Leon doesn't join them that night, he's on watch. Arthur curls against Merlin and whispers loudly about his toes being cold, about his back being cold, asking about one thing or another and then, in mid sentence, he dozes off. Merlin closes his own eyes and presses everything away. If they can just get out of this area, away from the bandits. 

They don't have a sorcerer but there were far more than Arthur anticipated. They'd spotted Loholt and Arthur had waited as long as he could, but they were going to take Loholt and execute him. Arthur had ordered Merlin, Lucan and Kay to stay put and gone after them. Then Merlin had followed and the other two were, of course, at his heels. Arthur had ordered Lucan to take Loholt, still barely out of childhood, and flee, then he'd stood back to back with Kay, Merlin between them, and fought. 

Of course, the door crashing shut had helped. And the odd fact of it somehow staying shut, some kind of lock having clicked into place. Mysteriously. Not in time to save Kay a sword to the belly, though. Not in time to stop Arthur foolishly deciding to stay at his knight's side. 

Arthur shifts against Merlin, drawing him out of his thoughts. He absent mindedly tugs the blankets so they're covering Arthur better, but Arthur keeps shifting, muttering nonsense. If the spell were of the same strength as before it would have worn off by now. Merlin thinks he must have done something slightly different. He should really try a few things, but with the knights all around he only dares a few, wordless spells. 

"Uh... no..." 

Merlin winces as Arthur's mutters get louder and his voice turns tearful. He shakes him gently awake, patting his back until he shivers to consciousness. His hands tighten in Merlin's clothes as he wakes.

"Merlin?"

"Mmhmm."

"There were... in my dreams, there were men trying to hurt Loholt."

"Mm."

"But we saved him. Didn't we? And Lucan got him away."

"That's right."

"But... I wish Kay was s-still here."

Arthur snuffles and presses his face into Merlin's shoulder, already drifting back to sleep. Merlin reaches around to hug Arthur, a gesture that would usually not be tolerated at all but is now accepted with a sigh. Merlin vows to get them to 'Dragoon' tomorrow. 

They ride out at dawn, Leon's face worried, more knights walking today. Merlin sits holding Arthur in the saddle and keeping him quiet with reminders whenever he speaks. Arthur doesn't sleep today, he just watches the knights. He cranes his head to follow their movements and it takes all Merlin's strength to keep them horsed. Merlin directs Leon, today, leading them to a clearing where he knows there's an old poacher's shed. He lets his magic show him the way ahead as he has become accustomed to doing, subtly letting Leon know about obstacles through 'rumour' and 'gossip' he's heard. 

They arrive when the sun hits it's highest point and Arthur, delighted to be allowed off the horse, bounds ahead, slipping Merlin's restraining hand. Percival catches him, sword dropping to the ground, and the knights tighten around them both as Leon and Gwaine cautiously approach the hut. Merlin knows they won't find anything. He wonders how he's going to slip away. 

As luck would have it, Arthur gives him the perfect excuse. He calls out about being thirsty and they can't quiet him until Merlin promises to get fresh water. Elyan offers to go with him, but Merlin convinces them he'll be safer alone. That this way he'll pass unnoticed. And if anyone does notice him he's not wearing a giant red cloak proclaiming him to be a knight of Camelot. 

He slips around and, entering from the back of the shed, he startles Leon and Gwaine so badly they stumble back against the wall. He enjoys being dragoon, being able to be so open and so insulting with no consequences. He supposes one day Arthur will find out and there'll be hell to pay for the mischief, but until then Merlin's going to enjoy it.

"What shall I do with you? I believe last time we met you kindly assisted me to mount my horse, though I had to teach you some manners first," he says in Dragoon's voice. 

"We need your help," Gwaine says. 

"And why should I help you?"

"Because. Our king is your king," Leon says. 

"He is not! He banishes and slaughters my kind!"

"He is a just and fair ruler and you would do well to respect him," Leon says.

"What do you want my help with, anyway?"

"The king has been enchanted," Gwaine says. 

"What would I get in return?"

"I am sure the king would be grateful," Leon says. 

"He was not so grateful last time I helped."

Merlin watches Gwaine and Leon exchange looks. They're obviously not comfortable doing this. 

"Fine, fine. I will help if I can. Bring him to me."

Gwaine nods suspiciously and backs out, leaving Merlin with Leon. Leon never takes his eyes off him, sword always raised. It saddens Merlin that they're so afraid of magic. Then again, they have seen it do terrible things. He potters around tidying up while they wait, muttering to himself as if he's perfectly at home in this room he's never seen before. Just for effect he lights the fire with a word and watches with amusement as Leon gasps and jumps. He throws some herbs in and mutters some nonsense, just to get another reaction. Leon's sword comes up, eyes narrowed, and he advances.

"What did you just do? With the herbs?"

"Just a simple spell. A protection for myself."

Leon doesn't seem to believe him, but Gwaine and Percival enter flanking Arthur at that moment. Arthur's looking around anxiously, twisting in the grip Percival has on his shoulder. Merlin claps his hands to get his attention. 

"Hello, King Arthur. We meet again."

"Where is Merlin? He was getting me some water," Arthur says.

"Are you thirsty? I have water."

Merlin offers Arthur the flask he has at his hip, a generic leather thing from the lower town he got recently. Arthur examines it, then sips. The action makes all three knights lurch forward to take it off him, but Merlin raises a hand and they freeze.

"If you trust me to do magic on him, you'll trust me not to poison him."

The knights don't look too happy, but they really don't have a choice, Merlin knows. Arthur hands the flask back, wiping his mouth.

"Are you the sorcerer? Are you going to fix me, so Merlin doesn't have to worry?" Arthur asks, fingers twisting in his tunic, still looking around for Merlin. 

"I shall try."

"I remember you. You're rude," Arthur says, focussing on Merlin.

"I am an old man. Manners are for the young and foolish. Now, sit down!"

Arthur sits, pulling a stool under him and lowering himself without taking his eyes off Merlin. Unlike the knights, there is no fear in his eyes. Curiosity, something... perhaps sadness.

"Something bad happened last time you helped," Arthur says, quietly.

"Indeed."

Merlin holds out his hand and tries the spell that should undo this one. It's a powerful one and he hasn't tried it previously because it disrupts the air. The knights feel it and step forward, eyes on Arthur and Merlin. When Arthur simply blinks they advance on Merlin. Merlin huffs and mutters.

"Impatience! I cannot stand impatience! And those swords. I have told you before, Percival. They are sharp!"

Arthur starts to laugh, for some reason known only to himself. The sudden, joyful sound makes everyone pause. It breaks the tension and the knights lower their swords ever so slightly. 

"You sound like Merlin!" Arthur crows, still laughing. 

Merlin pauses, turning back to Arthur. It's his turn to be afraid.

"Why would you say that? I sound like myself."

He tries another spell. Arthur just rocks a little, still laughing. Before Merlin can try again the door crashes back and Mordred bursts in. 

"They're coming! They're too close, we have to move!"

There's chaos as the knights ensure both Arthur and 'Dragoon' are forced from the hut. They're much gentler with Arthur. Gwaine's sword it sharp in Merlin's back. 

"Where's Merlin? You have to find Merlin. I can't go without Merlin. He says I'm not to go without him. You need to find Merlin, go get Merlin! Gwaine, go get Merlin!"

Arthur's cries get increasingly loud when they're ignored and Elyan dashes off in search of Merlin. He promises to meet up with them later, Merlin in tow though he doesn't look so sure of that. Merlin laughs, crackling loudly in his old voice. 

"Alone? Going alone, Sir Elyan? To get skewered by those who disagree with Arthur's rule?"

He winces when Arthur's panicked eyes find him, but it does the trick. Arthur yells for someone to accompany Elyan and in the end one of the knights Merlin cannot name hurries after him. Alone in a forest of bandits isn't a good idea. At least now Elyan has back up if he comes across any trouble. 

Arthur quiets, though he's still anxious as they move off on foot. All the knights have swords drawn and Leon splits them up, Gwaine and Percival guarding Merlin, Leon and Mordred with the king, the others flanking Arthur's group either side and bringing up the rear. 

They keep down, hurrying through the underbrush and trees, moving as silently as they can and as fast as they can. Leon splits them up and turns them about until Merlin cannot tell up from down. He's so tired and achey, stuck at ninety. He trips and lands sprawling on the ground. Gwaine's or Percival's sword pokes him in the back, sharp. 

"Stop it, he's just old. Stop poking at him," Arthur says.

Then Arthur's crouched and helping him to his feet, face confused but kind. Merlin remembers that there's more than annoyance inherent in Arthur's character, and taking away his will doesn't remove his kindness. Merlin stands and holds Arthur's arm, breathing heavily. 

"I think we've thrown them, Sir Leon," Gwaine says, and sheaths his sword, stepping back from where he was scouting around. Leon nods.

"There's a cave around here. Everyone should be heading for it," Leon says. 

Leon leads them on. Percival's sword is gentler now that Arthur walks at Merlin's side. Arthur seems to be fascinated by Merlin, or by Dragoon. His eyes are curious and he forgets to look where he's going. Merlin's leading him, even though it is Arthur who's being leant upon. When they reach the cave Arthur settles him on a stone and then goes to run his fingers over the rocky walls, face vacant again. 

When Gwaine enters Arthur hurries back to sit with Merlin, glaring around at the knights and hugging his knees. He seems to have taken to Dragoon. Merlin's thankful for the protection, though he hopes no one thinks he's enchanted the king to be this way. 

"Where's Merlin? Is Elyan back with him yet? He went to get Merlin. With Gaheris. Where are they?" Arthur asks, anxious again. 

"They'll be here," Gwaine says. 

Arthur sighs and turns his face away, back to Merlin.

"Show me magic. You're a sorcerer, so show me. I want to see."

"Sire-" Leon starts.

"I can do so, if you wish."

Arthur nods eagerly and Merlin takes a deep breath.

The deep breath is the first of many. Merlin's done magic in front of Arthur as dragoon before, but this is different. This Arthur is so open and so eager to see it. It's like Arthur's lost the will to force himself to believe. Merlin always knew it was Uther's views that held Arthur back, but he'd never realised just how shallow Arthur held the belief. It seems that this Arthur thinks magic is fascinating and wonderful. Or maybe Merlin's projecting. This Arthur's also much more patient, with his words at least. He's shifting around, watching Merlin with increasing confusion, waiting for the magic. But what to do? Something that won't scare Arthur... Merlin remembers the times he's done magic purely for pleasure. He picks up a stick and sets it smouldering, flicking the embers into the air. 

"Upastige draca," he says, soft.

Arthur blinks. Merlin keeps his eyes on Arthur's face, watching for fear. He's always met by fear. Arthur though, Arthur looks... kind of awed. Merlin bites his lip and mutter a few more words, making the dragon take flight. Arthur laughs and stands up, trying to catch it, so Merlin makes it disappears before it can burn his hands. There's the disappointment Merlin was expecting. Not at the magic, though, but at it's leaving. 

"That was pretty. Can you make lots of things like that?"

Merlin pulls up the stick again, smoking now, and thinks. He remembers another time with more consequences. 

"Hors, beride þá heofonum."

The horse rears up in the cave and the knights draw their swords, advancing. Arthur laughs and reaches out to touch, hand resting on the smoke even though Merlin knows it isn't solid. The horse whinnies and Arthur bites his lip, face turning grave.

"Where's Merlin? He looks after my horses. He should see this one," Arthur says. 

"He'll be here, Sire. Elyan isn't back yet with Geheris," Leon says. 

Arthur nods and sits once more, legs apart, face vacant. His eyes seem to hold nothing much, no thoughts, but his brow is wrinkled. Merlin, forgetting for a moment that he's Dragoon and not trusted, waves the horse away and goes to sit Arthur. Leon nudges him off the log. His old bones protest and at his hiss of pain Arthur turns towards him.

"Don't hurt him. He's just an old man," Arthur says. 

"He's a sorcerer," Leon says. 

"Mm. Makes pretty animals," Arthur agrees, not understanding that it's a warning. 

"We'll wait until morning and then move on," Leon says, shaking his head and turning back to the knights. 

Arthur looks troubled, but he doesn't protest. Merlin feels a pang that he doesn't ask them to wait for Merlin, doesn't demand that, but then he remembers that it's his own fault. Arthur has no will of his own to impose on his knights any more. He's at their mercy. And so, too, is Merlin. Or rather Dragoon. 

"Just an old man with blue eyes. What funny blue eyes, though. I know your eyes, old man," Arthur says softly, almost chanting.

"I don't think so. I never forget a face."

Arthur nods, then goes to stare at the wall. 

Merlin can't sleep with Arthur tonight and when he hears Arthur cry out he can't go to him. He hears Leon's calming voice and Arthur's tears, his name on Arthur's lips, Kay's name. He closes his eyes and mutters, sending a warm breeze to wrap Arthur in a hug. He heats Arthur's blanket and considers creating a creature from smoke or something, but decides the knights wouldn't be too happy. Arthur seems settled, anyway, muttering quieting. 

They set off on foot the next day, only Arthur horsed. He's riding with Gwaine today, but he seems uncomfortable and half an hour into the day he starts asking about Merlin again. The order to hush is followed, but Merlin can see Arthur hurting, confused about why he has to stay quiet, why no one's looking for Merlin. Even though he has no will he obviously has desires and he wants to wait for Merlin, Merlin knows without a shadow of a doubt even if Arthur doesn't. When they stop for a break at mid day Merlin seeks Arthur out under the watchful eyes of Leon. 

"Hello, King."

"Hello, sorcerer. I'm not a king."

"No? All right."

"Can you show me more?"

Merlin looks around. The knights' eyes are still on him.

"JUST A LITTLE MOUSE?" Arthur's whisper is louder than his previous tone and Merlin laughs, plonking down beside him.

"All right. A very little mouse."

He holds out his hand and considers his materials, deciding on earth. He whispers the words and then turns to watch Arthur's face, noting the tiny mouse scuttling around Arthur's boots. Arthur's mouth is open and he lifts his feet one by one, placing them down carefully away from the mouse. 

"Too small to hunt. Just a little creature."

"Indeed."

"You're a good sorcerer, aren't you?"

"Dragoon the great. If you're so great, fix him," Gwaine says, sharp and sarcastic. 

Merlin looks up into Gwaine's face and finds none of the light hearted man he knows. Just the cold, hard warrior. He tries to smile but ends up sighing instead. He does try a few spells, but what he really needs is a remedy. After last time he'd looked it up, because he hadn't known why it had worn off. He knows what herbs he needs and the way in which he must cook them, but he also knows he won't find them anywhere near here.

"Tomorrow I will gather herbs," He says. 

"Today," Gwaine commands, hand moving to his sword hilt. 

"There are none I need that grow near by."

"Then we will take you to them."

"You are already doing so."

Merlin smiles his most dangerous smile and Gwaine pales, stepping back and jogging off to mutter to Leon. Merlin's not really guiding them in any direction, the herbs are just closer to Camelot, but he does so enjoy that look on Gwaine's face. He feels something bitter within him rising, angry with the knights for not recognising the good he wishes them. Then Arthur laughs, hand covering his mouth. 

"You scared him," Arthur says. 

"I did? Oh good."

"It was funny! Do it again?"

"Not now. I think we're moving off."

"Without Merlin. We should find Merlin. He went to get me water and now he's gone."

"He'll find you, Arthur. He'll always find you."

"My servant until the day he dies. But what if he... Merlin!"

Arthur yells it into the trees, eyes seeking someone not there, panic making him stupid. He stands and stumbles away, only stopping when Percival reaches him and places a big hand on his shoulder, talking quietly. Merlin likes Percival and that feeling grows as he realises Percival is explaining, not ordering. He's not treating Arthur like an idiot who cannot understand. And then he lifts him onto the horse with his strong arms and swings up after him, face still bent to talk quietly. 

"Dragoon. You will walk between Gwaine and I," Leon says, coming over. 

"Sir Leon, I would ask that he walks with us. Arthur... The king wishes it," Percival says/

Leon looks uncertain, but he obviously trusts Percival so he nods. 

"Keep your swords drawn and keep low. We're not safe yet."

Merlin walks at Arthur's knee, muttering little spells to make the way easier or to make Arthur laugh. He makes the leaves reach out to Arthur, stroking his hands and arms. Percival watches it all with a frown but doesn't stop it. He sits silent behind Arthur, holding him still, arms cradling him. He's so tender and Merlin remembers his soft spot for children, wonders if there's a story behind that but doesn't dare ask.

That night he creeps away and starts his search for the herbs he needs. He wants Arthur back as soon as possible and doesn't trust the knights not to come crashing after him if they know he's looking for plants. Doesn't trust them not to frighten Arthur with their threats against him. Just an old man, Arthur calls him. Just an old man. 

He doesn't find everything but he finds most of it, and he's back before dawn, no one knowing he's been anywhere. He's going to miss the freedom Dragoon gives him- to be openly magic, to not hide himself. He might even miss this open, wide eyed Arthur that he hasn't really seen since Arthur was crowned king.

Merlin smiles when Leon allows them a fire and, before any of the knights can protest, he lights one with magic. Arthur goes and tries to touch it but Percival catches him in time. Merlin makes a note that Percival makes a fantastic baby sitter and thinks he might spread that rumour around the castle. The knights might laugh but Merlin thinks Sir Percival would enjoy that. 

"Well, you have a fire, you have your herbs. We got everything you asked for. Now fix him," Gwaine demands, standing over them. 

"I need a pot."

"Magic one up, Mr. Sorcerer."

Arthur looks intrigued by the idea and peeks around Percival to watch, looking hopeful. Merlin scowls at Gwaine's suggestion and holds out a hand, summoning the one in Gwaine's pack, making sure it catches Gwaine's ear on it's way to Merlin. Arthur seems delighted by that, but he does trot over to rub at Gwaine's ear before coming to crouch next to Merlin to watch. 

"What are you doing? Are you putting me back?"

"Yes."

"Merlin will be pleased."

"Will you be pleased?"

"Merlin knows best. Merlin knows best," Arthur looks worried again and his eyes fill with tears, "He hasn't found me, Dragoon."

"He will."

"Okay."

Arthur sits back, face melting into what seems to be his default expression; gormless. Merlin sighs and gets on with it, very aware of the knights' still drawn swords. 'We're not safe yet' Leon had said. Not safe from Dragoon, just an old man. Merlin mutters as he works, knowing they'll think it's spells. Really he's complaining about the work, about the knights, about privilege and rules and court and everything under the sun.

"I'm sorry."

Merlin looks up and realises Arthur's been listening to his muttering and now is watching Merlin. 

"For what?"

"For... I did that, didn't I? They call me King."

"Ah. Well, it's complicated. I'm just grumbling."

"Like Merlin. So like him, sorcerer. So, so like him."

Merlin looks back at the fire, choosing to ignore that. He hopes Arthur will forget it. Quickly. He's not too worried, after all Arthur is pretty much a simpleton now. Merlin finishes the first stage and takes the pot off the fire to cool, standing to stretch his aching limbs. 

"I hate being old."

"Why have you stopped?" Mordred asks, on guard, raising his sword.

"Lower your sword Sir Mordred, my stomach is not a pin cushion. The remedy needs steep, then cool for an hour."

Mordred lowers his sword, apology flitting over his face briefly. Merlin accepts it with a nod. Mordred's avoided him since he became Dragoon. Merlin supposes it's so he doesn't have to act this way, so he doesn't accidentally give himself away. As soon as he's done his duty, checking on the sorcerer, Mordred disappears again. Merlin sits back, groaning.

"Walking is not good for old men," he complains.

"You shall ride tomorrow. With me."

"That is very kind of you."

Merlin thinks he should have been less inclined to amusement and less delighted to boss Arthur around last time and spent more time listening to him. Or at least being a little kinder. He stretches one leg and then the other. 

"That one, the knight who used you as a pin cushion..."

"Mordred?"

"He won't hurt you. He's a druid. I saved him."

Merlin smiles and nods, accepting the reassurance. It seems the longer the spell lasts the more aware Arthur becomes. Not of the spell and his will isn't returning, but he's less... less gormless. Merlin sighs. 

After dinner Merlin puts the pot on a cool part of the fire and Arthur stretches out beside him, eyes rarely leaving his face. He keeps looking furtively around and when the knights are busy talking elsewhere, still watching but no longer listening, Arthur whispers. A true whisper this time. 

"Why are you pretending to be old, Merlin?"

Merlin drops the stick he's using to stir the remedy in the pot, making liquid splash over his wrists. He stares down at Arthur, unsure what to do now. He opens his mouth, then closes it. His heart's beating too fast especially now he is old and he finds that breathing isn't the easy thing it normally is. 

"I... I... I'm Dragoon. Not Merlin."

"I think you're Merlin. You talk like him. And you have his eyes. And you're kind, like him. And loyal, like him."

"I have magic, he doesn't. Don't be stupid."

"Sorry. I'm very annoying and stupid."

Arthur smiles and stretches, yawning to himself. 

"Goodnight, Merlin."

"I am Dragoon! Oh, what's the point? Go to sleep, idiot King."

Arthur nods.

"As you wish, Merlin."

Merlin groans and hopes the knights don't catch on. And that Arthur doesn't remember. And that... oh God, Arthur knows. Arthur knows he's magic. That he's a sorcerer. And that he told Arthur he has the face of a toad. Merlin pauses. He's probably said worse than that to Arthur's face since, so that's not too worrying. 

He closes his eyes and focuses on the remedy. Once it's completed he pulls out one of the little bottles Gaius started making him carry and fills it, leaving the rest by the fire. Then he stands and, under the eyes of the knights, goes and hyperventilates under a tree a little way off. 

If Arthur remembers, that's the end for Merlin. He doesn't think Arthur will execute him but he'll definitely banish him. Or something. And Arthur will have to break his own laws. All the times Merlin's lied to Arthur... everyone lies to Arthur, betrays him, and Merlin has too. He knows Arthur will see it that way. Or as a failure on his part, to be what Merlin needed in a king. 

"Oh, Arthur. I'm so sorry," he says to himself.

"What for? What have you done? If you have harmed a hair on his head, I do not care-"

"Mordred. I'd never harm him."

Mordred pauses, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"It's me, Mordred. Merlin."

"Really. I don't believe it."

"Arthur does!"

Merlin laughs, leaning against the tree. Mordred opens his mouth, then gapes. 

"So you... you killed Uther?"

"Not on purpose. No. I was trying to cure him."

"Elyan and Geheris."

"I... "

"At least there are two of them. I see. Okay. How do you plan to do this?"

"I'll give Arthur the remedy, disappear and then meet up with you later."

"Right. Can you find Elyan? That might work better than just... appearing. What... there was no sorcerer, was there?"

"No. Sir Kay was dying, Arthur wouldn't leave."

"I see. So you..."

"Took away his will."

"I see."

Mordred still seems suspicious, but he leaves it. Merlin closes his eyes and takes a fortifying breath and goes back to sit by Arthur. He stays there all night, holding on to the remedy, going over the possible scenarios in his head. He doesn't care what the knights think, he's not leaving Arthur tonight. No. This is the last chance he'll have to... he sits on, wondering what Arthur will remember.

When Arthur wakes, Merlin gives him the vial and Arthur drinks without question. Merlin doesn't look at him. He can't watch, doesn't want to know. He sits and stares at the fire, not thinking, carefully not feeling. He thinks about Freya. He voice is soothing and kind in his head. 

"That's disgusting Mr. Sorcerer! Gross."

"It didn't work. Why didn't that fix him, Dragoon?" Gwaine says.

Merlin feels Gwaine's sword in his back.

"Leave him, Gwaine. Let's wait, see what happens. Maybe it takes some time," Leon says, sounding tired.

"Merlin? My stomach feels funny."

"Merlin's not back yet, sire."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Um... okay. I'm just... ah!"

"Sire!"

"Arthur!"

"Oh. Um... what is going on? Where is... Ah. Sir Kay is... yes. Leon, good to see you. And Gwaine... well, I can stand your company... what happened?"

"Sire."

"My lord."

"There was a sorcerer, with the bandits."

"No there wasn't," Arthur says. 

"He enchanted you."

"He did?"

"Yes. To be a simpleton."

"To lose your will, sire."

"We went to Dragoon."

Merlin closes his eyes.

"Where is Merlin?"

"..."

"He went to find you water."

"Where is he now, Sir Mordred?"

"Sire..."

"He went alone. Am I right? Because you lot were too busy guarding me. How many of you are there? Wait, where's Sir Elyan? Is he with Merlin?"

"We hope so, Sire. Sir Geheris, too."

"Good. That's... what do you mean, you hope so? Merlin is a servant. And a useless one at that. What on earth were you thinking, sending him off into the forest?"

"You do it all the time, Sire."

"Sir Henrik. I am the king. I can do as I please with my servant. You, however are not and cannot. Now go find him. All of you."

"..."

"..."

"NOW!"

"What about Dragoon, Sire?"

"Sir Mordred will remain with me. We will deal with the sorcerer."

"He brought you back, sire. Do not... the course is yours to choose, of course."

"Thank you Sir Percival, you may speak in his defence if you wish."

"It is just that he helped us. And he was kind to you. And he didn't curse us or... stick us together and use us as steps."

"... stick you tog- thank you Sir Percival. I will think on it."

Merlin listens to the clank of armour, the clatter of knights' mounting horses, the thud of hoof beats. The fire is pretty low, now. He's cold. He makes it bigger. And bigger. Merlin opens his eyes.

"Merlin. Stop that at once. What, are you incompetent in this regard as well?" Arthur says, sitting calmly by Merlin's side. 

The fire goes out. So does the light in the clearing. Merlin's pretty sure he hasn't actually turned off the sun. Pretty sure. He closes his eyes again.

"You really are incompetent. Mordred, can't you fix this?"

"I... Sire..."

"Are a druid. Your people must... Sorry, I speak in haste and forget myself. You have lost your people. I should not bring it up so lightly."

"I..."

"I'm trusting you with Merlin's secret because you once trusted me to carry you to safety. And because you have saved my life twice. I hope this isn't a mistake?"

"No, Sire."

"Good. Is there a blanket?"

"I'll fetch one, Sire."

"Please call me Arthur, all this 'sire'ing is driving me... where's Merlin's irreverence when your sanity needs it? Thank you Mordred. You may stand guard. Make sure the horses don't bolt, Merlin never manages to do that."

Something shifts in the air, Arthur trips and then he's sitting next to Merlin. Warm against his side. Real. Solid. A blanket is around Merlin's shoulders, too. Possibly. Merlin keeps his eyes shut. Arthur chuckles when Mordred trips in the dark.

"Maybe we could have some light, Merlin?"

Merlin closes his eyes.

"Come on, idiot. I'm not going to kill you. Much as I'd like that, it would be a bit... Oh my...! Merlin! You cheated! You bloody little... that's why I suddenly seemed to have six legs and no co-ordination!... is that how you feel all the time, tripping about the place?"

Arthur nudges Merlin, then sighs. 

"Never mind... Did you defeat the dragon?... or... the Gryffin. Lancelot knew? That's demeaning. You trusted him over me. I'm hurt."

Merlin licks his lips.

"I am, actually. That you never trusted me. That you're... magic. I'm hurt. But I'm also grateful. I've always felt there was someone special looking after me."

Special. Merlin laughs. 

"I thought it was my mother."

Arthur's voice is quiet. Sad. Merlin knows the tone. Knows all the nuances of Arthur's voice.

"I am glad I got to send my incompetent knights off on a wild goose chase. How on earth did they... ah. You did that to me, too, didn't you? Dragoon the Great. I bloody knew even you couldn't piss that much... you called my names! And saved Gwenevere."

Hmm. That had always been fun. Insulting Arthur.

"My father. Merlin, my father. You didn't... no. No, you wouldn't. First and foremost, you're my friend. I know that. Beyond Camelot, beyond Albion, you're my friend. And I am yours, whether you believe it or no. Now, enough. Let us have light, my friend."

Merlin opens his eyes. Arthur smiles.

"Good. I do like the sun, you know. And being able to see more than a centimetre in front of me. I hope that was just this clearing you darkened and not the entire world. Such incompetence."

"I've saved your life with my incompetence, sire."

"I don't doubt it. You can tell me more, but not now. Now you are to explain why you turned me simple. Twice."

Merlin opens his mouth to do just that, but Arthur interrupts.

"Sir Kay, though. We have no body for his family. He was a good knight, Merlin. One of my father's. A very old friend to me. Of sorts. I'm tired of loosing them."

"I know."

"I dislike being King sometimes."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"That I have asked myself many times. I have come to a conclusion there, actually."

"And what's that?"

"Put up with you. I am hoping you can turn yourself young with more ease than turning me... why didn't I turn back automatically, this time? I assume that's what happened last time. Unless you're a better actor than... well, I suppose you are."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, well. Keep being so."

"You're not angry?"

Merlin still doesn't look at Arthur. 

"I'm... I'm furious."

"Oh."

"And I don't want to be anywhere near you for a very long time. I hate you for making me a fool, for lying, for being... I can't deny your friendship, though. Not any more."

"Oh."

"I don't like you very much at the moment, Merlin. I don't deserve to be betrayed again. But I don't have any choice right now. My knights are looking for Sir Elyan and Geheris, Lucan and Loholt. I need them all. The bandits will be easily driven out but I think... I need my friends with me, and I definitely do not want Dragoon the Great against me. Gaius has told me a little of him. Of you."

"Oh."

"The old fool knew, too. Him and Lance. Your trusted friends. I am furious, Merlin."

"You sound it."

Arthur snorts. 

"Come, we need to ride. You need to change, we need to find my knights, we need to oust the bandits and then return to Camelot. Which we could have done much sooner if I didn't have an incompetent old fool of a... for a man servant. Up, get up old man."

Merlin gets up. He pulls the remedy for age out of the things he's started to carry on him from habit and downs it, relieved as the aches and pains ease, the horrible itching from the beard goes away and he can stand upright again. Arthur breathes a sigh of relief and then coughs.

"I'm not happy, Merlin. There will be horrendous chores in return for this."

"You seem overly calm."

"Like I said, there are more urgent matters. Believe me, this will be dealt with."

Merlin nods. 

"Merlin. I have proved my friendship to you. I wish... I've trusted you with everything I am. I know I haven't always treated you with the respect you deserve and I am sure there will be guilt about that and gratitude for how you've helped in the future, but right now all I can see and feel is that you lied, betrayed me and... what did I ever do to you, that you felt I wasn't worthy of your trust?"

Merlin can't help the list he has. It's mostly an old one, from the first year in Arthur's service. He keeps his head down. 

"Fine. For now, you are a friend, you are not in danger. We'll deal with the rest. Later."

Merlin nods. They'll deal with it. They will. It won't end. They'll create a better Albion and Arthur will bring magic back, will learn to trust it. Merlin looks at Arthur. The sun is behind him and he's shining in the morning light, face grave, bearing straight and eyes looking right into Merlin's. Merlin takes a deep breath. Yes, they will do this. They will do it right and they will do it together.


End file.
